Glock 18
Glock 18 atau 9×19mm Sidearm merupakan pistol awal untuk Terrorist di seri Counter-Strike dan Counter-Strike Online. Tinjauan Glock 18 merupakan senjata spawn untuk tim Terrorist. Senjata ini berisi 20 peluru dengan kaliber 9mm dan memerlukan 2.2 detik untuk pengisian ulang. Secara keseluruhan, senjata ini memiliki daya tembakannya yang rendah tetapi tidak memiliki efek recoil sekalipun jika ditembakan secara terus-menerus dan dapat menembak dengan mode burst fire (3 peluru sekaligus). Kelebihan *Memiliki kapasitas magazine yang banyak *Tidak memiliki recoil *Tidak mempengaruhi kecepatan pemakai *Kecepatan tembak yang tinggi *Waktu reload yang cepat *Kekuatan stun yang tinggi *Senjata paling murah untuk kategori pistol Kekurangan *Damage rendah *Akurasi rendah *Kecepatan tembak yang rendah untuk mode burst fire *Daya knockback yang rendah untuk zombie Taktik Original *Karena recoilnya yang rendah, tembakan terus menerus hanya berefek rendah untuk kinerjanya. Namun, setelah ditembakkan lebih dari lima peluru secara beruntun, senjata ini tidak lagi akurat. Carilah perlindungan untuk pemberhentian tembak sementara. *Gunakan mode semi-auto pada jarak menengah sampai jauh ketika pada pertempuran *Anggaplah burst-mode sebagai shotgun, pakailah di jarak dekat. *Walaupun memiliki peluru yang banyak dalam satu magazine (20), lebih disarankan untuk menghemat pelurunya karena memerlukan minimal dua tembakan untuk membunuh musuh dengan darah penuh. *Kecepatan tembaknya yang tinggi dapat membunuh musuh dengan cepat. *Lima tembakan pada perut dapat membunuh seorang musuh. Zombie Mode *Pakai Glock untuk lari dari kejaran zombie ketika senjata utama sudah kehabisan peluru, karena kekuatan stun yang tinggi dan jumlah peluru yang banyak. *Tembak dengan burst-mode dan lari secepat mungkin. *Cara ini sangat disarankan untuk kabur dari kejaran zombie. Pemakai Counter-Terrorist: * : Glock 17 dan Glock 18 dipakai oleh SAS. * : Glock 17 dipakai oleh GSG-9. * : Glock 17 dipakai oleh GIGN. * : Glock 17 dipakai oleh MVD Spetsnaz. * : The Glock 17 dipakai oleh Seals. * : The Glock 18 terlihat dipakai olehy 707th Special Mission Battalion pada poster dalam game. *Gerrard: Sebagai pistol pribadi. Terrorist: *Phoenix Connexion *Guerrilla Warfare *David Black *Erica: Terlihat menggunakannya di Manhwa. Variants Glock Red= The Red Glock is produced in limited quantity and with additional damage. It holds 20 rounds with an excellent fire speed and accuracy. However, the damage is weak and you will need to use the 2nd mode with 3 consecutive fires to complement its damage. |-| Battle Glock 18C= A bandaged Glock 18 obtainable from Letter Find event. Its secondary fire will activate full-auto firing mode instead of burst-fire. Advantages *Full-auto firing *While firing in full-auto: **More accurate (+26%) **Higher rate of fire (+6%) *While firing in semi-auto: **Higher damage (+1) **More accurate (+1%) Disadvantages *Limited edition *While firing in full-auto: **Lower damage (-4) **Higher recoil (+22%) |-| Oz Lion Pistol= A pistol that is based on the Glock 18 and fed with 25 rounds of 9mm. It can be fired in both semi-automatic and full-autoatic modes. If a player uses the whole Wizard of Oz set, he/she will get the following bonus: *Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun's maximum round increases to 200 (40 rounds/chamber). *Oz Lion Pistol's reload time and damage are enhanced. *Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe's speed and damage are greatly increased. In case there are only 2 equipped weapons (Oz Lion Pistol with either Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun or Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe), Oz Lion Pistol's recoil and rate of fire will be enhanced. Release date Oz Lion Pistol was released alongside Wizard of Oz set on: *South Korea: 4 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 16 December 2014. *China/Japan: 17 December 2014. Perbandingan terhadap USP link=USP|right Kelebihan *Rekoil lebih rendah (-30%) *Magazine tinggi (+8) *Bisa three-round burst *Lebih akurat (+5%) *Lebih murah (-$100) *ROF lebih tinggi (+1%) *Reload lebih cepat (-0,5 detik) Netral *Kekuatan knockback sama *Kekuatan stun sama *Berat sama (0% pengurangan kecepatan) Kekurangan *Damage lebih rendah (-8) *Tidak bisa dipakai silencer Gallery Glock= File:Glock_viewmodel.png|View model File:W_glock.png|World model File:Glock_shopmodel.png|Shop model Glock18.gif|Store preview Militia g18.jpg|Midwest Militia dengan Glock di saku pahanya File:Hud_glock.png|HUD icon de_dust2_20120905_1545390.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Red= File:Glockred_viewmodel.png|View model Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0203050.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Battle Glock 18C= V_glock18_battle.png|View model battleglock18wm_HD.jpg|World model |-| Oz Lion Pistol= File:Ozpistol_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ozpistol_idle2.png|Ditto File:Ozpistol_idle3.png|Ditto, idle Trivia *Selama tahap-tahap awal Counter-Strike, ia memiliki sebuah gambar tambahan dan kembali animasi. *Kadang-kadang, animasi reload keluar dari sinkron dengan suara, yang berarti bahwa suara reload akan berakhir sebelum animasi reload. *Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa senjata adalah Glock 17C bukan Glock 18 karena Glock 17C bisa dipecat dalam tiga putaran meledak. **The Red Glock adalah model setelah Glock 17 bukannya Glock 18. *Model tidak memiliki tombol api selektif Glock 18, meskipun hal itu muncul dalam ikon pemilihan 707 Khusus dan Gerrard. *The Glock 18 adalah pistol mesin, yang berarti bisa menembak dalam fully-otomatis dan semi-otomatis saja. **Pertempuran Glock namun memiliki kedua semi-otomatis dan full- auto, bukan semi-otomatis dan modus api meledak. *The Oz Singa Pistol didasarkan pada Cowardly Lion, sebuah karakter fiksi utama dari The Wizard of Oz yang indah, novel anak-anak yang ditulis oleh L. Frank Baum dan diilustrasikan oleh WW Denslow. **Mirip dengan Pertempuran Glock, fitur sepenuhnya -otomatis sebagai modus api sekunder bukan 3-round burst. *Kata-kata "KEBERANIAN" dapat dilihat dicetak pada laras Oz Singa Pistol itu. External links *Glock pistol di Wikipedia. *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz di Wikipedia. *Cowardly Lion di Wikipedia. Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Pistol Kategori:Senjata ringan Kategori:Pengguna 9mm Kategori:Senjata Austria Kategori:Senjata dengan varian Kategori:Senjata dengan varian merah